


Discomfort

by SolarArmageddon



Series: Sick Of Losing Soulmates [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 9ugyfliadb i tried to explain the timeline for these fics in the note but its still confusing sorry, Anxiety, High School, Other, Platonic Soulmates, School Dances, Soulmates, kinda short but whatever, not anything in depth but its mentioned, unedited bc im tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarArmageddon/pseuds/SolarArmageddon
Summary: Jeongin drags Chan to his school's yearly spring dance, Chan is reminded why he never came to one of these when he was in High School.





	Discomfort

**Author's Note:**

> gfwypQH'djopa:iols Hola ive been vv stressed and upset lately so I thought id try and do something to take off my mind off it? lol anyways I signed up for a college class over the summer too so like,, that's a lot of shit idk how much ill be writing bc of it but I wanna keep writing more jeongchan fics lol
> 
> oof btw the timeline for this is kinda fucked? its before you only get three dates which basically means when felix n bin meet and Changbin's friends are there, chan, jeongin, seungmin, and Jisung know them but they don't mention it lol idk if anyone from my jeongchan fics has read that but all this shit is in the same universe so I thought id mention it for anyone who might have read it? lol felix goes to a different school but theyre all friends bc chan introduces them when he first moves to korea since hes a family friend (this is so messy I needa actually write this sometime so it makes fuckn sense)

Chan had never been to a school dance before and that was a commonly known fact amongst all his friends. He had never attended Halloween dances in middle school, claiming that his costume was reserved only for the old ladies who would give him handfuls of candy for being such a sweet boy. He had never attended the spring dances in high school because they were open to all grades, causing the already tiny gymnasium to become suffocating. He never attended homecoming or prom either, being too caught up in work. Anyways, he was only asked to go to a dance once by a girl in the grade below. They had only talked a few times in passing, but he had never noticed the black timer resting gently against her pale skin until then. He didn't have the guts to ask if her timer had always been black or if whoever it was died. That'd be rude anyways. So instead he had politely declined before reminding her they had a test the following Monday that he planned to study for. Thankfully they remained friendly afterwards and became closer, keeping in contact even when he moved to Korea- though they didn't talk nearly as much now as they once did.

But that's not really relevant is it? Not now when he's sat half sunken into a chair in the corner of Jeongin's high school cafeteria, head pounding due to the loud music they blared through the speakers.

It had only been maybe 30 minutes, 40 tops, and yet Chan had never more regretted accepting Jeongin's invite to this dumb dance. There was a reason he never showed up to these things when he actually attended school, the main one being the noise level- though another big one was how anxious it made him. All the noise, people and bright flashing lights in the darkness made his chest instantly tighten. It probably didn't help that he hadn't seen his soulmate in the last 15 minutes. One second he was practically begging the older to dance with him and the next he's off on his own, getting snacks and conversing with other kids his own age.

Chan felt a bit guilty for being so down when Jeongin had seemed so excited but he was pretty sure if he got any closer to that crowd he would've started to get too worked up and end up having to leave. That's the last thing he could do now. Jeongin came to have a good time and Chan was just there to please the younger, not to actually participate in this whole party.

Would it even be called a party? It has everything a real party would have, but it also had chaperones and bad donated food from PTA moms who probably thinks their cooking is the shit when it's really just shit. _In fact, I could probably go over there and name a problem with every single snac-_

"Chan! Channie!" And there goes his train of thought, replaced with only confusion as Jeongin came into view from between the sea of students. Behind him trailed Jisung and Hyunjin (the latter of which he only met briefly when picking up Jeongin from school once) as well as two other boys who he was sure he had never met.

"Chan, where have you been? I thought you disappeared!" Jeongin laughing loudly reaching out to grab one of the elders hands in his own smaller one.

"I've been here since we arrived though...?" He cocked his head to the side, a soft smile tugging at his lips as he ran his thumb over the younger's knuckles.

"Really? I could've sworn I saw you get up...I guess it was just some other fluffy haired blonde! My mistake! Anyways, I wanted you to meet the rest of my friends!" He shouted excitedly, pulling the chair next to Chan forward so he could sit as well. As soon as he sat down, he started pointing out each friend quickly, skipping over Jisung and Hyunjin as he already knew them.

"That's Seungmin, I'm sure you remember him from that one angry phone call Jisung had when we met." Chan nodded before Jeongin continued on, pointing to another boy.

"And that one is Woojin! He's your age, but he's soulmate's with Hyunjin so here he is!" He smiles widely, watching as Chan waved back at the two new faces.

"Anyways, now that you've been introduced, do you wanna come dance with us? Or are you still making excuses?" Jeongin teased lightly, squeezing his hand gently. Chan smiled weakly, squeezing back before he shook his head lightly.

Jeongin's smiled immediately dropped, fingers falling away from the elder's and onto his own thigh before he turned back to his friends.

"Hey, you guys can go for now, I'll find you in a bit, kay?" He spoke loudly, still trying to be heard over the music, but he wasn't shouting anymore. The others nodded, leaving quickly to let them talk.

"What's up? You've been here this entire time and you won't do anything with me. I'm not mad... I just don't understand why you'd even bother to come with me if you didn't want to be here," Jeongin sighed, fidgeting with the ends of his sleeves. Chan quickly batted at the younger's hands before taking them into his own gently.

"I came because you asked me to, simple as that. It's not that I didn't want to come, it's that...I just never came to these things before because they make me anxious. I tried once in like, 2nd grade and never came to one again because I started crying half way through because it was so damn loud. Obviously it's not as bad now, but I'm pretty sure I could still end up crying if I went anywhere near that crowd." He awkwardly chuckled, playing with Jeongin's fingers to keep him from messing with his sleeves again. Chan knew what happened when Jeongin got too nervous and it usually ended with more than a few loose threads and maybe even a hole or two if he didn't stop in time. Jeongin groaned lightly, shoving his face into Chan's shoulder before practically climbing into his lap.

"Why didn't you just tell me, asshole? It would've saved you like $20 at admission and some gas! We could've been watching the rest of Pretty Little Liars tonight, but nooo. You always have to be stupid and do shit for me just because I ask," Jeongin whined, gripping onto the elder's thin jacket.

"Are you really complaining about me doing shit for you just because you ask? Because that could stop. First thing that'll stop are the binge sessions of Pretty Little Liars; I'm tired of explaining every dumb American reference to you, I don't even get them sometimes!" Chan laughed lightly, tucking Jeongin's face into his neck as he rubbed the boy's back.

"No! You can't do that! I'll stop complaining, just...Let's go to your place. I'm tired anyways and this is a bit much, even for me."

"Really? The great high school dance enthusiast wants to leave?" Chan asked sarcastically, already standing up and gathering their things, the younger still held securely in his arms, legs wrapping around his waist as he picked up their things.

"Just shut up and get me to the car before I change my mind."


End file.
